Erreur, remord, tristesse, joie  Puis, la réalité
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Je relevai les yeux et je te vis, là, devant les doubles portes. Tu semblais normal et seules les centaines de regards braqués sur toi démontraient que tu avais disparu tout ce temps.


**Edit : **Ceci est la version corrigée. Bonne lecture ou relecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Erreur, remord, tristesse, joie. Puis, la réalité.

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Rated : **T _(même si j'ai hésité avec K+)_

**Couple : **Draco/Harry

**Genre : **Et bien, je n'ai pas envie d'en donner un. _(^-^)_

**Contexte** : A l'inverse de d'habitude, je n'ai pas eu envie de suivre l'intrigue des tomes… et encore moins de situer cet Os.

**Béta Correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure : <strong>Un texte écrit sur le moment et qui a été libérateur à écrire. Rien d'autre à dire, à par « _Bonne lecture_ »

* * *

><p><em>« Mon erreur a été de me moquer de toi, de sourire en te disant ce mensonge si vrai ce jour<em>_-__là et si faux au jour d'aujourd'hui._

_Mon erreur a été de jouer de toi comme je jouais du piano une fois rentré au manoir pendant les vacances._

_Mon erreur a été de te regarder sans ciller et te dire que j'étais amoureux de toi, et ce__,__ juste afin te mettre dans mon lit._

_Ma vie est remplie d'erreur__s__, mais celle-ci est celle que je regrette le plus. Parce que je ne t'avais jamais voulu et maintenant que je t'ai eu et perdu, je te veux._

_Le paradoxe de ma vie__,__ et je ne peux que regretter d'avoir agi de la sorte avec toi, toi qui maintenant__,__ je m'en rends compte, a été une bouffée de fraicheur dans ma vie._

_Tu m'avais accepté tel que j'étais, avec mon nom de famille et la marque. Tu m'avais __souri __dans l'intimité de ma chambre et même cette dernière nuit, celle où j'aurais dû garder le silence au lieu de me foutre de ta gueule, tu m'avais dit m'aimer._

_Et maintenant, je regrette. Parce que ne dit-on pas qu'on se rend compte de l'importance d'une personne quand on la perd ?_

_Cette chose est vraie, et cela me rend triste. Parce que tu n'es plus là, dans ma chambre__,__ à sourire et me tenir compagnie, tu n'es plus là aux intercours pour m'embrasser._

_Tout ça parce que j'ai fait l'erreur de vouloir jouer avec toi suite à un pari stupide lancé par mes amis et moi-même. Parce que j'ai réussi à jouer tellement bien, que tu y as cru sans te poser de question._

_J'ai joué avec habilité pour t'avoir dans mon lit et te regarder t'offrir à moi de cette manière a été ma victoire._

_Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai menti sans même le savoir._

_Ca fait deux mois que cela s'est passé, deux mois que j'ai fait cette erreur de ne pas continuer ce jeu avec toi encore et encore, sans jamais cesser._

_Une erreur qui me coûte cher maintenant. Une erreur qui nous a coûté cher. Une erreur qui ne peut être réparée parce que tu as tellement cru à cette parodie de mensonge, que tu n'as pu le supporter et je suis là, aujourd'hui, en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour te le dire._

_Je t'aime Harry et puisses-tu un jour lire cette lettre. »_

Je n'attendis pas ni ne relus ma lettre et attachai la missive à la patte de mon hibou, puis regardai ce dernier s'envoler.

Comme mon cœur avec lui… ainsi que mes remords et mes espoirs.

Parce que depuis cette nuit où je t'avais regardé dans les yeux et où je m'étais moqué de toi, tu es parti de Poudlard sans rien dire à personne. Tu es parti d'ici et personne ne te retrouve.

Maintenant que j'aimerais te regarder dans les yeux et te montrer avec les miens que j'ai tellement bien joué la comédie que même mon cœur y a cru, mais trop tard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je picorai le contenu de mon assiette quand un brouhaha ce fit entendre dans la grande salle. Je relevai les yeux et je te vis, là, devant les doubles portes. Tu semblais normal et seules les centaines de regards braqués sur toi démontraient que tu avais disparu tout ce temps.

Je t'ai vu t'avancer vers la table de ta maison et tes amis t'ont rejoins en chemin, te sautant dans les bras. Je les envie, et sous ce sentiment détournai le regard pour ne pas que mon émoi puisse se lire. Tu n'avais pas eu un seul regard sur moi donc je ne pouvais en conclure que la lettre que je t'avais envoyée, il y a plus d'un mois, n'était pas la raison de ton retour.

Je me mis à continuer alors la dure tâche de me nourrir un minimum puis me levai avec quelques élèves qui comme moi quittaient la grande salle. Et j'étais heureux de ne pas me mettre à pleurer, bien que l'envie fût là, présente.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma chambre et une fois assis sur mon lit, je me mis à regarder le vide. Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me restait. Le vide de toi.

Que ce soit nos anciennes disputes ou bagarres, nos duels, nos insultes au coin d'un couloir ou nos baisers, tes sourires… je n'avais plus rien. Et je me rendais compte maintenant que j'avais été trop loin.

Arriverai-je à vivre et surmonter cette erreur ?

Je n'en savais rien mais je ne souhaitais plus me torturer l'esprit avec toi. J'étais fatigué et maintenant que je te savais vivant et à ce qu'il me semblait être en bonne santé, je pouvais enfin dormir et rattraper tout mon retard de sommeil dû aux nuits blanches.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La rumeur avait déjà atteint les cachots depuis la tour Griffondor en une journée.

Et savoir qu'en fin de compte je n'étais pas la cause de ton départ mais plutôt que c'était une mission des plus top secrète que même tes meilleurs amis ne connaissait pas, me fit me sentir encore plus un moins que rien à présent à tes yeux.

Tes yeux que je n'avais pas encore vus braqués sur moi mais bon, je t'avais à peine aperçu hier à ton retour et puis, j'étais parti dans mon refuge si vite.

Mais là, je savais que j'allais devoir être fort devant tout le monde, je savais que j'allais devoir entrer dans la grande salle et faire comme si ton attitude ne me faisait rien. Que je ne souffrais pas de mon erreur et de ta perte, que j'étais un salaud qui s'était moqué de toi.

Je soupirai et me dis que ma vie était vraiment pourrie. Puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, arrivé devant les doubles portes, je les poussai et regardai droit devant moi. Je me dirigeai ensuite comme à mon habitude vers la table de ma maison et m'assis à ma place habituelle puis baissai la tête, n'ayant pas envie de me ridiculiser à te regarder avec des yeux de chien battu. J'avais toujours critiqué ceux qui le faisaient, je n'avais pas envie de le faire maintenant.

Bien vite comme chaque matin, j'entendis l'arrivée des hiboux. Ce fut la phrase de Blaise qui me fit relever la tête :

- C'n'est pas ton hibou qui se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors ?

Je jetai un œil paniqué, je devais bien l'avouer, et vis qu'effectivement c'était mon hibou. Je me levai d'un bon, reconnaissant en plus ma lettre. Cette fichue lettre pour laquelle je n'avais jamais reçu de réponse.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi je me mis à courir entre les tables, ni pourquoi une fois à ta hauteur, te retirai la lettre des mains.

Je savais juste que j'avais à présent le souffle saccadé et que je tremblais de tous mes membres.

Je pus voir aussi que presque toute la grande salle me regardait.

Je rougis, comme très rarement, et effaçai les plis de mes habits puis quittai la grande salle en tentant de garder un pas digne.

Sur le chemin vers les cachots, je ne pus que tirer une seule conclusion de tout ceci. Tu n'étais pas revenu pour moi tout simplement parce que tu n'avais jamais reçu ma lettre. Un sortilège anti-hibou et autre manipulation étaient certainement la cause de la « non-réception » de mes remords et sentiments.

Et là plus que tout, devant tout le monde, je savais que je n'aurais pas supporté de voir ta réaction face à mes mots, ceux que j'avais pensés pour la première fois de ma vie.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je n'attendis pas et me laissai tomber sur mon lit, fermant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas pour ça…

Et je me battais avec moi-même pour ne pas refaire ce que j'avais fait dans ces toilettes du deuxième étage avant que tu ne me vois et ne me jettes ce sort qui avait failli m'être mortel. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Parce que j'avais peur de pleurer depuis ce jour-là.

Et... et …

Et je pleurai, stupide comme j'étais sur mon lit.

Je me mis à rire comme un dément et bientôt ce furent des sanglots qui sortirent de ma gorge. J'étais pathétique.

Je ne sus pas depuis combien de temps le silence était revenu dans la chambre, ni depuis combien de temps je tentais de me fondre dans mon lit mais j'entendis du bruit et, après réflexion, il ressemblait à des coups frappés contre la porte de ma chambre.

Je me redressai et ma tête tourna. Entendant que les coups n'avaient pas cessés, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Quand je l'ouvris et vis qui se tenait sur le seuil, ma bouche forma un « Oh » de surprise.

- Puis-entrer ?

Je hochai la tête et le laissai entrer. Il le fit, et je pus voir qu'il était mal à l'aise. Le voyant rester au milieu de la pièce, je dis, la voix émue :

- Tu peux prendre place.

- Merci.

Sa voix, dans cette chambre, me donna l'illusion que j'avais fait un horrible cauchemar et que rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Que j'allais pouvoir coucher avec lui et enfin ne plus lui mentir. Mais son regard déterminé et ses mâchoires serrées me démontraient que tout était réel. Je soupirai et pris place à bonne distance de son corps.

Je ne pensai pas être assez fort pour arriver à rester de marbre et ne pas me transformer en Poufsouffle.

Quand je le vis ouvrir la bouche, je retins mon souffle :

- J'ai lu ta lettre avant que tu ne me la reprennes.

J'écarquillai les yeux et les fermai ensuite.

Alors il avait lu la vérité…

- Ce que j'y ai lu, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Je hochai la tête. Il me dit alors :

- J'ai eu très mal Draco, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai souffert tout en essayant de ne penser qu'à ma mission. J'ai été piétiné et…

- Je te demande pardon, dis-je en le coupant.

- Et je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait Draco. Cette nuit-là, dans cette chambre, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et c'était la première fois pour moi. Te rends-tu compte de la souffrance que j'ai ressentie au moment même où tu t'es mis à rire et te foutre de moi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venu Harry ? Pour me faire du mal aussi ? Pour te foutre de moi et me montrer ce que j'ai perdu avec ce jeu stupide ? Si c'est pour ça, fais-le vite et casse-toi !

- Très bien ! Alors je vais te dire que tu es un salaud, une pourriture de Mangemort à la con qui mérite tout le malheur du monde, que tu n'existes plus à mes yeux et que je te hais de toutes mes forces. Tu es content ?

Je fis non de la tête et me relevai. Mes jambes tremblèrent et les larmes se firent sentir au bord des yeux. Je dis, avec rage :

- Je le mérite, amplement. Satisfait de mes larmes ? Tu veux peut-être que je me mette à sangloter et supplier Merlin et toute la clique pour que tu oublies tout et que l'on recommence ? Et bien, je ne le ferai pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime et ça, même si tu me hais, ça ne changera pas. Et ta haine envers moi est bien mieux que l'ignorance alors hais-moi, frappe-moi, regarde-moi…

Je fus coupé par une bouche contre la mienne et je fus forcé au silence. Silence que j'acceptais, tant que ses lèvres resteraient contre les miennes.

Le temps cessa ensuite d'avoir une importance et je revins à la réalité quand je sentis mon dos heurter le lit. J'ouvris les yeux, ne m'étant pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés et regardai Harry, les joues rouges. Il me dit, en vrillant son regard au mien :

- Je devais te dire en venant ici que ta lettre m'avait fait plaisir et que je n'avais pas pu, malgré la distance et tes mensonges, cesser de t'aimer. J'étais venu pour te dire que moi aussi je t'aime.

- Oh…

- J'étais aussi venu dans l'espoir fou que nous pourrions reprendre notre histoire sans mensonge cette fois-ci.

Je fermai les yeux… et quand je les ouvris, il n'y avait plus personne.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis que comme chaque nuit, je venais de rêver nos retrouvailles, celles qui n'arriveront jamais. Celles que j'espérais vivre mais qui étaient simplement impossibles.

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que j'avais perdu ma chance et qu'Harry était vraiment parti pour ne jamais revenir. Qu'il était parti en m'abandonnant dans cette noirceur qui prenait place dans ma vie depuis si longtemps.

Je me laissai retomber sur le dos et fermai les yeux.

Qui avait-il de pire que d'être enfermé dans un cachot, dans l'attente d'une torture ? Qui avait-il de pire que savoir que derrière un de ses murs était enfermé l'homme que vous aimiez ?

Qui avait-il de pire que de l'avoir donné à votre Maître et d'avoir regretté ensuite votre geste ?

Qui avait-il de pire que d'être Draco Malfoy, Mangemort emprisonné pour avoir tenté de délivrer la personne qu'il avait lui-même livrée au Seigneur des ténèbres ?

Rien.

Parce qu'au moment où Harry m'avait dit m'aimer, j'avais pris la tasse qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit. Parce que je n'avais pas joué la comédie suite à un pari mais suite à une mission. Et qu'après avoir souri et dis en le regardant dans les yeux que je le détestais, j'avais prononcé le mot le mot de passe pour activer le portoloin. L'instant d'après, nous étions devant le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Et pire que tout, jamais je n'avais pu lui écrire de lettre… j'avais à peine pu prononcer son prénom quand j'avais tenté de le délivrer, ravagé par les remords et mes sentiments pour lui.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit et je vis avec horreur mon père et Greyback tenir le corps d'Harry. Ils le balancèrent dans ma cellule et me dirent ensuite, avant de refermer la porte :

- Il ne sert plus à rien, cadeau de la maison.

Je me précipitai sur le corps et le retournai. Je me rendis compte que ses yeux étaient fermés et, paniqué, je tentai de sentir son pouls.

Un cri résonna dans ma cellule au moment même où je me rendis compte que j'avais tué la personne que j'aimais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Je ne sais pas du tout si ce texte vaut quelque chose. Je voulais seulement mettre en avant les remords qui ont <strong>**envahi** **mon corps et la honte de mes actions.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère vous retrouver en review.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Texte publié le 9 mai 2011_

_Republié corrigé le 17 mai 2011_


End file.
